1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless interface device and more particularly to a wireless interface device for interfacing with a host computer connected in a stand-alone configuration or either a wired or wireless local area network (LAN).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless LAN systems are known in the art. Such systems enable various desktop and/or portable personal computers to be connected in a local area network in order to share resources. Such wireless LAN systems obviate the need to provide a direct wire connection between the various desktop and/or portable personal computers connected to the LAN. Such personal computers are normally equipped with a wireless LAN card and a radio interface which typically includes a spread-spectrum type radio to reduce interference.
Wireless LAN systems are normally used in an office environment to enable the various users to share common resources while obviating the need for direct wire connections between the personal computers connected to the LAN. As mentioned above, portable personal computers have been known to be used in such wireless LAN systems. However, portable personal computers, even notebook-size portable personal computers, are cumbersome to transport in an office environment. Unfortunately, the resources of the LAN system are often needed at locations other than where the personal computers connected to the LAN are located.
It is an object of the present invention to solve various problems in the prior art.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a relatively convenient access to a host computer either in a stand-alone configuration or as part of a LAN.
Briefly, the present invention relates to a wireless interface device that includes a display that can interface with a host computer in a stand-alone configuration or a host computer connected in either a wired or wireless local area network (LAN). Once connected to a host computer, the wireless interface device takes control of the host and displays anything that is being displayed on the host.